


Homework Help

by Anonymous



Series: Notes on Taking Care of Your Young Leader [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Shotacon, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if you want to spend time with your boyfriend, but he has a pile of homework to do?Well, accompany him, of course!
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Goryou Yuuto
Series: Notes on Taking Care of Your Young Leader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963270
Kudos: 14
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Homework Help

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the Ren/Shota!Yuuto, this time as a part of Kinktober! They're just such a fun concept to play with ^^"
> 
> WARNING: This fic has Yuuto cockwarming Ren and also getting fucked by Ren. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, last note but uh, the tickling isn't really sexual, lol.

Yuuto doesn't remember when he ever felt this content.

He leans back to Ren's chest, giggling as the other takes his attention away from his homework momentarily to give him a kiss at the crown of his head. For all he says he's terrible, depraved, Ren is nothing but patient with him. He never forces him to do anything he doesn't want to, and always makes sure he's doing okay when he does. He always listens to what he has to say, taking him into consideration when doing anything. He's an ideal boyfriend in Yuuto's books. Somehow, Yuuto's lucky enough to be the one to catch Ren's attention. The time they spend together, band practice, walking home after school, even secret dates, never fails to make Yuuto fall more in love with him.

Of course, that's not the only thing they do. He lets out a small gasp when Ren shifts, his cock brushing against that spot inside him that makes him blank out. The sentiment is clearly shared, if the way his arm tightens around him is any indication. “Ren…” he breathes out.

“Shhh. I got you,” The other whispers, stroking his head before going back to homework. Yuuto watches half-lidded the pen scribble something on paper. He feels so _full_ , Ren filling him up, pressing against his walls in the best way possible. He’d love nothing more than to have him pin him down and fuck him right now, but he knows he has to be patient. They’ve talked about this, after all, Yuuto has to be a good boy and sit patiently as Ren finishes his work. Once everything is done, they can have all the fun Yuuto wants. It’s a Friday night, too, and they plan to make the most of their weekend.

But, well. Yuuto understands the rules, doesn’t mean he has to _like it_.

He starts wriggling around, feeling Ren’s dick shift inside him, pressing against various spots inside him. Ren’s hand shakes and he lets out a moan, leering at him right after. “Yuuto, stay still,” he reprimands.

Yuuto huffs. “You’re no fun,” he grumbles. And he thinks that’s it, until he feels the hand that had wrapped around him move to slip under the hem of his shirt. Yuuto mewls, limbs turning weak as fingers circle around a nipple. When the pad of Ren’s thumb rubs against the nub, he lets out a long whine, struggling futilely against the arm holding him hostage.

Ren’s face is considerably more flushed, but he merely smiles down at him. “You’re so sensitive,” he says in wonder, as if he still can’t believe it. His hands still continue playing with his chest, pinching and pulling his nipples, rolling it between his fingers. “You’re so cute,” he murmurs on Yuuto’s ear, “and I’d like nothing more than to have you ride me until we both cum, but I really need to have this finished now. It won’t take too long, so wait just a little longer, alright?”

Yuuto nods in agreement, dazed.

* * *

Ren is a _liar_ . It _absolutely_ took too long.

Every time Ren sighs and puts away his papers, Yuuto thinks _this is it, he’s done_ , only for another stack of papers to be put in its place. The amount of homework he has is _endless_ , not something Ren should be able to work on in just one sitting, much less with him in tow. Yuuto might be more mature than the average kid, but even _he_ can feel bored!

Yuuto can’t even try to pleasure himself, because the moment he shifts even an inch, or reaches out to his crotch, he’s abruptly pulled back by the hand on him. The way Ren toys with his chest doesn't help, too much for Yuuto to ignore but not enough for him to get any meaningful pleasure from it. The closest he's gotten to something even nearing satisfactory is when Ren had taken a short break and stroked his painfully hard dick until he's close, and then went and abandoned it to take _another_ stack of papers. He swears he's about to lose it soon. Ren goes to pick up another stack of paper, only for Rio to barge into his room without knocking.

"Nanahoshi," he calls out. "Is every--oh, Goryou-kun." Yuuto pouts at the honorific. Seriously, why didn't he take him seriously? "Is everything alright? You didn't come down for dinner." 

Ren waves him off. "It's alright, I'm working on homework. Gotta finish them early and enjoy the weekend, right?"

Rio, unconvinced, takes a few steps towards them, and Yuuto can feel Ren tense in panic. "Is that so…" he says, "but wouldn't it be better for Goryou-kun if he went and did something else while you study? Having him sit in your lap for so long doesn't seem too good for him.

Half of him seized in fear of Rio finding out about them and getting Ren in trouble. The other half cheered, _yes! Freedom!_ A tiny part of him is still hung up on Rio using honorifics on him. Before he can respond, though, Ren wraps both his arms around him, giving Rio his best innocent smile. "It's okay, Rio-senpai! Yuuto offered to keep my company, right Yuuto?"

Even from here, Yuuto can see Ren is way too tense. He throws him a bone, anyway. "Yep! I promised to keep him company while he did homework!" he says cheerfully. "I'm okay staying here!"

Rio stares at them both in suspicion. For a long moment, Yuuto thought that _this is it, this is the end, I'm never gonna get fucked and I'm gonna die of blue balls,_ but at the end he just shrugs. "If you say so," he finally says, turning back to the entrance, "I'll have Wataru give you your dinner, then."

Wataru did come, with two plates of curry that they both scarfed down. Yuuto thanks him profusely, at which he just shakes his hand fondly and pats his head, before pointedly glaring at Ren. "Remember," he says, "hurt him, and I'll make you regret it." He waits until Ren nods in agreement. Only then is he satisfied, leaving the rook with a final leet at the both of them.

Yuuto is one step closer to letting slip that he knows of Wataru's own taboo relationship. He's not that evil, though. Yet. He would be if he _doesn't get off right now oh my god--_

Luckily, Ren seems more merciful after that. He still doesn't let Yuuto move, unfortunately, but he's started pleasuring him in earnest now. Well, as earnest as a distracted college student can be. He's much more shameless with his touch, rubbing at Yuuto's chest and stomach before rubbing at his very much stiff dick. Yuuto breathes heavily, the tiny shifts Ren makes making him aware that the older man is still very much hard.

It's at what Yuuto hopes is almost the end of the last task that Ren releases his hold on him. Yuuto's been close for what feels like _hours_ , so of course the first thing he does is start bouncing feverishly on Ren's cock. He doesn't have the mind to care about anything but his own end, angling his hips so Ren hits that spot over and over again. When he comes, the orgasm overtakes him, barely registering the cum splattering on the table. He doesn't even realize he's making any noise, just the feeling of Ren shoving fingers into his mouth. "Don't be so loud," he whispers, "somebody could hear."

Yuuto rides it out like that, licking and sucking at Ren's fingers and moving his hips against his. When he doesn't feel too overwhelmed and starts to feel a bit too much, he slips off his lap. The weight on his lower back tells him that Ren is very much still hard. "Eh, you didn't cum…"

Ren giggles embarrassedly, pointedly looking away from Yuuto. "It's okay! I can take care of myself, so don't stress yourself out too much!"

"But I wanna help…" he pouts, feeling irritation building in him. Ren is just too much of a pushover sometimes. Yuuto isn't weak! Sure he'd came once, but if it's for Ren he'll take it! Yuuto turns around so he's facing Ren, eyes alight with renewed vigor.

Ren's expression is a mix of worry and arousal as he tries and fails to hold him back. "No, really, it's okay! I can just jack off in the bathroom, you just res-aah!" He gasps, squinting his eyes shut when Yuuto sinks back down on him once again. "Oh god oh god oh god-Yuuto…"

Yuuto winces. Ah, he's still a bit sensitive from the last one… it's okay, though, he can grin and bear it. He sinks in, inch by inch, keeping the discomfort in the back of his mind as more of Ren's cock fills him up again until he's fully seated on his lap once again. "There. Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispers in Ren's ear, grinning at the groan he lets out. Who says he doesn't know what his boyfriend wants? Ren circles his arms around his waist, and Yuuto nuzzles against his neck.

His hands go straight to his armpits.

Yuuto did not _squeal_. He absolutely did not. However, he _might_ have made some kind of noise as Ren assaults his sides. Yuuto wiggles in an attempt to get away from the fingers, but all it does is jostle the dick inside him. Tears prick at his eyes from the overwhelming senses he feels and he struggles to breath between his moans and giggles. Even as Ren carries him to the bed, he doesn't let up, only changing his target to the soles of his feet. His steps jostles his body and pushes him deeper onto his dick. "Stop, stop! I get it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cries out between his laughter, face stretched into a permanent grin.

Ren drops them on the bed, Yuuto's giggles die down, and they're left staring at each other; Yuuto heaving, trying to take in air after his fit, and Ren smiling fondly. "You're amazing," he says, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Yuuto lets out a hearty laugh, even though it comes out as nothing more than a breath, smile softening. 

“You’re not to bad yourself,” Yuuto replies. “Though, next time you wanted to sit down for _hours_ , at least warn me?” he grumbles, but Ren merely chuckles under his breath before capturing Yuuto’s lips in his own. He moans as Ren’s tongue breaches his mouth, exploring the crevice. It’s wet and hot, Yuuto drowning in the sensation, legs wrapping around Ren’s waist and grinding his cock even deeper into his ass. The other moans against him and grips his waist like he’s his lifeline.

Ren _finally_ starts moving, thrusting into him in earnest. His hips snap feverishly as he bends Yuuto almost in half. It’s so much, too much, Yuuto starts crying again, dick hardening from the assault of pleasure. Ren sings praises to him, muffling his moans with his lips, devouring Yuuto, and then he’s cumming, screaming into Ren’s mouth as his dick gives a pathetic twitch, a miniscule amount of cum dribbling out. He clenches around Ren, and the next thing he knew, Ren gasps, peppering his face with kisses while he fills up Yuuto’s ass. Even then he keeps pounding into him, as if pushing the cum even deeper into him. It takes Yuuto kicking at his stomach to have him stop.

Ren carefully pulls out of him before he falls next to him, breathing heavily. He rolls over to his side to face Yuuto. “I… may have gone overboard… Are you alright? Sorry, Yuuto…”

Yuuto groans. “That was… a lot…” He beams a smile at Ren, ignoring the feeling of cum dribbling out of his abused hole.. “But I really liked it! It felt really great to have you inside of me for so long. It felt really… intimate? I’m really tired now, though...” A pair of arms pull him close, then, stroking his back as he presses kisses on the crown on his head.

“I’m glad,” he murmurs. “Now just rest. I’ll take care of everything. We still have the whole weekend to enjoy ourselves, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> aasideaanonserver.carrd.co if you like shotaaside or just problematic aaside content in general okthx


End file.
